mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Araver
This is a talk page, join or create a new section with your name. And please remember to sign your posts using four tildes (4 of these ~) or the signature button (even though I can use History to see who asked what :D). Thanks. EDM A.J.Two 19:02, May 4, 2011 (UTC) :::::(*Chime*) I did see Araver's post on MM, but I'm really of the same accord. A forum is a much easier place to interact. (I'm thinking sharing violations and the like, but I'm not completely familiar with wiki.) Forums provide a degree of accuracy, as well. I don't know how the logs are kept for page edits in wiki (does it cover the whole edit, or just section?) Outside of IPB Fail, I'd say that forums are the best place for Mafia games (but I am biased). I've played email versions (and I'm sure they're the absolute worst, outside of maybe a pen and paper + snail mail). But I guess I'm really just popping in to say hi. My mind is all over the place lately. :/ Cheers, Molly }} Molly Mae Nana7 Hi Araver, I am editing Mafia VI and the host included all the actions so I am putting them in spoilers at the bottom. They all work fine except for Night 3 which for some reason will not display and I can not figure out why that is the only one that does not work. Would you mind taking a look and letting me know what the problem is/was? Nana7 :I took a look. There were two equal signs (=) deep within the text. Wiki moreinfo boxes have problems with inside = signs - I think these get interpreted as starting a new section which has no ending, so the box simply fails to display. Changed = to - and it works now. (This is why colors don't work inside spoiler-boxes - the "style=" tag breaks it). No idea how to make a different MoreInfo template that does not break when using equal signs, so the only solution is just searching and rewriting those signs inside the boxes (like I did with the above talks in order to get them into a box). Araver 11:09, September 9, 2011 (UTC) __NOWYSIWYG__ I should also leave a head's up, I took the mafia history file and updated all non finished era 1 and era 2 games with the info from the history (mvp, winning faction, start date, first to die, last remaining, roster) though only for the top of the game page, not the ending roster at the bottom. I have also been working on era 1 from the start and working up. Mafia 6 is just about done, I just need to add some colors, and also go back and add links to the games I already finished, I think I missed that. :I saw, it's great :thumbsup: I will continue from era 4.1 working down and try not to overlap (though I had some unfinished business in those eras that I already took care of). About the game-thread links, the History of Mafia table doesn't have them, but the original tables on MM have the links: see here Araver 11:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks a bunch! Nana Akriti I am so sorry for this blunder. I never had any intention of increasing the work. I just thought that this idea can make the page look better. If you feel, I won't do anything on Wiki again, but plz forgive me for this blunder. :( ---Aki :Hi! Please take it easy ;) There was no blunder, we talk, we seek PROs and CONs, then, if necessary, some things get reversed. Don't rush calling it a blunder, ok? The slideshow idea is great, we just need to be careful when it comes to licensing terms, all right? Unrelated, I read your comment after editing Speed Mafia. I think you're stuck in the Visual form of the editor, and keep seeing green puzzle pieces, right? If so, look for a button saying "Source" when editing and click it to see the whole content of the page. (When editing, top menu (B/I/etc) go right past the middle and you should see the Source / Visual buttons) I haven't fixed the new editor to switch automatically to Source view, and till I'm able to fix it, complicated things (e.g spoilers) can be edited only if one manually clicks the Source button. Thanks! Araver 21:15, September 12, 2011 (UTC)